


Until You Get It

by softrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeno is so caring, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noren, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrenjun/pseuds/softrenjun
Summary: An exhausted and stressed Renjun is comforted and taken care of by a loving, sweet Lee Jeno, who just wants to give him the entire universe.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Noren - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Until You Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, how is everyone? I’ve been busy with work and college. I won’t be taking summer classes so I will try to write more! It’s not that great, but I will get better with time I’m sure! Also, the cb is in a few hours! I know I‘m going to love it so much ㅠㅠ I hope everyone is well during this difficult time, please stay safe~

“And that’s a wrap, good job everyone,”

Renjun took off his headphones and exhaled heavily, as if he had been holding his breath for the entirety of the recording. He had just finished his radio show and felt drained of all his energy. In the morning he attended practice for a few hours and came straight to the studio right after, not even having the chance to shower. His weeks have been overflowing with schedules, not giving him any sort of time for himself. He felt frustrated and tired. Renjun stretched his body out, still sitting in his chair and then began packing up his things. He put on an oversized hoodie with the hood up, along with a face mask. A driver was already waiting outside for him to take him back to the dorms, so he hurried outside to meet them.

On the way back home, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking. He sighed quietly. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t want to be an idol because he felt trapped no matter where he went. Anything he wanted to do he always had to contemplate because he just wanted to have some days where everyone would just walk past him, to have some days where nobody knew a Huang Renjun. Some days where he could be himself and be able to stop and enjoying everything around him. So he let it happen. Sitting in the back seat, he watched the cars go by and the rain drizzle down the window, making everything blurry. Just like the window, he let his mind go off into a clouded mess. He was too tired anyways.  
God, was he tired.

Renjun made his way to the dorms, shaking his umbrella before setting foot inside. He took off his shoes, carried them with two fingers and headed to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Jeno on his bed playing games on his phone. He looked up and smiled at Renjun, his eyes turning into a crescent shape.  
“How was everything today?”  
Renjun responded by dropping his bag, the weight being lifted off of his shoulders made him realize that his body too, felt exhausted. He went over to his own bed and threw himself into it, flipping onto his back and stared at the ceiling of their room.

“It’s just another day I guess,” he said, still staring at the ceiling. Jeno and him have been roommates for a long time. He felt lucky because he was the calmest and the most quiet in the group. Renjun sometimes couldn’t handle hearing how loud the rest of the dreamies were. He was a person who liked the sound of nothing. Silence. Jeno looked up from his phone and over at the older boy. He could sense that something was wrong and could also see the tiredness in his eyes. Putting away his phone, he got up from his bed and went over to Renjun’s, taking a seat beside him. Renjun sat up and crossed his legs, looking over at him. Jeno ran his hand through Renjun’s hair, revealing his forehead for a quick moment.  
“You did really well today. I know you’re tired...it’s not easy having to do all of this, but you’re doing great, okay?”  
Renjun couldn’t help but show him a soft smile. Jeno was always so kind and caring towards him, even the littlest words of advice or compliments makes him feel cared for. Jeno is always the one who waits for him to come home from a busy day, checks up on him making sure that he eats and keeps himself hydrated. He always encourages Renjun when he needs it, always lends a helping hand without hesitation. Jeno isn’t just his group mate, he’s someone Renjun needed in his life. He’s someone that Renjun always wanted to be around, his gentleness made him feel loved.  
“I just feel really exhausted and I guess upset. Everything has been piling up and sometimes I wish i could put everything on pause. Sometimes I feel like I need to stop and take a few breaths.” He looked up at Jeno.  
“There’s nothing wrong with that, right?”  
The younger boy rubbed his knee as an act of reassurance.  
“Don’t think that way, everyone feels like that at times. You have a lot on your plate, but you’re doing your absolute best and that’s enough.” he paused for a moment. “Let me do something for you, to help you relax your mind and body, okay?”  
Jeno got up and went to the restroom. Renjun heard the water turn on and a few minutes later, he came back out.  
“Come on, let’s get you a bath. I have some warm water running. Do you need me to help you out of your clothes?” Genuine concern could be seen in his eyes. Renjun felt his face warm up at the question. Sometimes he couldn’t tell if Jeno was serious or if he was doing it on purpose.  
“Um...I think I got it,” he responded in a quiet voice. “Jeno...you don’t have to do this...I can do it myself. I appreciate it, I really-“  
“Renjun. Please let me do this. Let me take care of you, just for tonight. Please.” Jeno placed his hands on both sides of Renjun’s face, caressing him with his thumbs. His face felt hot, his insides hotter. Jeno always manages to make him feel this way. He never fails at it. He always felt a burning desire build up inside him, but could never figure out for what. He could never figure out what it was exactly. He could also never say no to him. 

He nodded, went into the bathroom and stripped down to nothing. He saw that the water was filling up the tub and a bath bomb had already been thrown in, turning the water a pastel pink with pieces of cherry blossom petals floating around. He shut it off and got in. He lowered himself slowly and carefully, using the sides of the tub for support, until he was sitting completely, feeling the warmness of the water engulf his small body. He called out to Jeno  
“Okay, i’m in.”  
Jeno cracked the door open a little and peeked his head in.  
“I brought you a towel and a change of clothes,” he said as he let himself in.  
Renjun felt embarrassed as he realized that he has forgotten both of those things. The thought of Jeno picking out his clothes for him made him feel fuzzy inside. He set them down on the toilet seat cover and sat on the side of the tub. He already had a cup on the side, so he grabbed it and filled it with water from the tub and began his work. He poured some water on Renjun’s hair, slicking it back so it wouldn’t get on his face. He was so gentle and careful, Renjun felt electricity as Jeno kept combing his hair with his fingers. He the poured a generous amount of shampoo on his hand and began massaging Renjun’s scalp. He felt his silklike hands do the work with caution. Jeno was making sure to wipe any excess shampoo from his forehead to avoid getting it in his eyes. Everything about him was kind, tender and Renjun felt all of the stress leaving his body. He felt it melting off of him. All he could feel was Jeno. Lee Jeno. 

Jeno began washing the shampoo away and did the same again with conditioner. While he let it sit, he began scrubbing Renjun’s back. The older felt a little embarrassed letting the younger him see him this way, letting him do all this work. He worked with calmness and diligence, trying to not hurt him in any way.  
Jeno cleared his throat lightly.  
“Um, i think you can take care of the rest, right?” he questioned, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. The question also made Renjun blush and he looked away, wanting to hide it.  
“Y-yeah, I can take it from here..thank you Jeno, I actually do feel better.”  
He heard a sound of approval come from the younger.  
“I’m really glad it helped.”  
He then got up and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Renjun finished bathing himself and got into the fresh change of clothes. He felt clean and content, but also very sleepy. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom he saw Jeno on his bed. They made eye contact and Jeno patted the spot beside him. He didn’t hesitate to make his way over to him, getting in his bed and pulling up the covers. Jeno pulled Renjun close to him, making him gasp lightly. Some time had passed and he decided to reach over to shut the lights off. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see the midnight sky, stars and full moon gleaming through the curtains. Jeno could lightly make out Renjun’s lightly lit shadow and realized that they were looking at each other. The seconds felt like an eternity, and he felt his heart beat pick up slightly as more time passed. He wanted Renjun to know everything that he felt, everything he wanted to do for him, everything he was willing to do. Why now and so suddenly, he couldn’t really answer. Maybe it was how ethereal Renjun looked right now, how he was sleepy, yet focused on him, his hair halfway dry, his body angled perfectly towards Jeno. Maybe it was how he wouldn’t break eye contact with him. Maybe it was everything. Maybe it’s just a question that isn’t meant to be answered. Jeno settled for the last thought. Renjun reached up to caress Jeno’s cheek with back of his hand, his movements were light and fluffy, barely touching him. Jeno brought his hand up, taking the smaller one in his own, holding onto it. He brought it up to his lips, giving it a soft, gentle kiss. Renjun felt his stomach full of butterflies and his body felt tingly. He liked it. As Jeno noticed that Renjun did not stop him, he brought his face up close to the elders’, giving him an eskimo kiss. Renjun felt his cheeks grow hot, unable to speak, afraid to ruin the moment. So Jeno did.  
“Will you let me?”  
Without missing a beat, Renjun nodded. He didn’t need to think about it. 

Jeno brought Renjun’s hand down, intertwining their fingers, and pinned it down onto the bed. He lowered his head to meet Renjuns’ and leaned in very slowly. The older boy felt Jeno’s lips softly touch his, making him part his own. They both felt like they were rushing it, but they didn’t care. It felt like they shouldn’t be doing this, which made them want it more. He leaned in with a little more force as a response, their lips finally well connected. Jeno moved his lips, beginning to wet Renjuns’ with his saliva, and he felt him kiss back gently, softly. The older boy felt electricity throughout his body, he pressed his lips to him harder, wanting more. Jeno acted fast, slipping his tongue into Renjun’s mouth, wanting to explore every inch. The older boy reacted by letting out a surprised sound, but let him in. He let Jeno do all the work. Always gentle and soft, but needy. His tongue made sounds of wetness, exploring every area he could. He wanted more. Renjun attempted to bring his hand up, but Jeno only pinned it down harder, making sure to leave no room for an escape. He broke the kiss and began leaving a trail of kisses, beginning on his cheek and slowly moving down towards his neck. He moved his head up so Jeno could have easier access. He nibbled on him gently, kissing the spot right after. With Jeno being so busy working on his neck, Renjun saw it as a chance to escape his grip, so he pushed his hand hard and flipped Jeno completely onto his back. Renjun climbed on top of him, pinning both hands down. Jeno smiles, knowing thathe was stronger than him, but he just let him take over. He wanted to see more of this controlling side of Renjun. He leaned down next to his ear, delicately blowing on his ear. He knew that he was sensitive there. Jeno felt his body shiver and go rigid from goosebumps. Renjun never failed to make him feel so many different things. It always felt good.  
“A-ah..” Jeno mewled slightly. He couldn’t deny that it made his body go crazy. Renjun latched onto his ear lobe, nibbling and kissing it. Renjun knew it would destroy Jeno, all the more reason to do it. He loved knowing that he made Jeno feel everything that he did. That he was the cause of these intense feelings. He turned his focus over to the younger, leaning in and pressing his lips onto his. Jeno broke from Renjuns grip, making his way to his small waist. He continued to kiss Renjun back, his hands traveling up his back. He broke the kiss, lightly pushing him lower until their foreheads touched. He was having a hard time processing that all of this was actually happening. Rushing it wasn’t helping either. Jeno kissed his cheek and wrapped his strong arms around him, their bodies pressed together tightly. They stayed like that for a moment, nothing but the silence surrounding them. Jeno didn’t want it to end. Renjun eventually got off of him and Jeno put his arm under him, pulling him in.  
“Let’s get some sleep...” He said quietly, not making eye contact. Renjun looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face.  
“Jeno...I guess it’s obvious now but I like you. A lot. Can we talk about this whenever it’s possible?”  
Jeno smiled, looking at him. He used his other hand to move Renjuns’ hair out of his face.  
“What’s there to talk about? I love you. I’m yours until you don’t want me to be. Is that okay with you?”  
Renjun blushed, grabbing Jeno’s hand that was still on his head, and bought it down, intertwining it with his.  
“I...I love you too. Too much for my own good.”  
The younger felt his heart leap with joy. He wanted to give him the entire universe and more. He wanted to protect him from everything evil and give him all the love he possibly could. 

They fell asleep still holding hands, and in the morning when Jeno woke up, he felt their legs intertwined. He looked over at Renjun who was still sleeping, his head on Jeno’s arm, drool drenching his shirt sleeve. He smiled and felt his heart swell. Was it physically possible for him to love the older boy more than he already did? Jeno couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
